ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeb
Zeb is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. After being blasted through a plothole, he fell into PPC Headquarters and was immediately recruited. He is written by Iximaz. History Zeb first came into existence as a bit of code in a Pokémon Diamond Nuzlocke Rina once played. He was apparently quite the fighter, having single-handedly defeated Gym Leaders Maylene and Crasher Wake. But, on Iron Island, a run-in with an exploding Graveler resulted in his death—except, he wasn't quite dead. The explosion threw Zeb through a plothole into the Sunflower Official's office, and he was immediately assigned to RC 3-Apple-14. In-game, when he "died," Rina simply dropped him in the PC Box, figuring that was that. Appearance Zeb looks like almost any other Luxray, standing about four feet tall at the shoulder. He has a thick, dark gray mane, yellow and red eyes, and a pelt in shades of bright blue, dark gray, and yellow. He also has a long tail that ends in a four-pointed star, which comes in handy when his large paws prove too unwieldy to use the console's keyboard. His left ear is somewhat torn, a reminder that not quite all of him made it through the plothole that saved his life. After a certain mission into Doctor Who, he now also sports a scar over his left eye. He wears a black collar with a Universal Translator and the DMS flash patch. In human form, Zeb measures about six foot one with a lanky form and swarthy skin. Probably due to the nature of his home continuum, he looks somewhat like a bishounen Japanese teenager with dark gray hair and yellow eyes. Like in Luxray form, his left ear is mangled and he retained the scar over his eye. He usually wears a blue-and-yellow striped long-sleeve shirt and dark gray jeans, and finishes the ensemble with a black leather jacket and combat boots. Personality Although Zeb didn't exactly die, his memories say he did, and nobody could easily forget exploding. He is consequently very timid, prone to jumping at sudden or loud noises, and he doesn't like being touched unexpectedly. He is terrified of caves and Gravelers, and is very suspicious of large piles of rock. He suffers from PTSD and night terrors, has a tendency to panic in stressful situations, and is a regular visitor to FicPsych. Over the course of his career as a PPC agent, though, he has started to harden to the realities of the job; Rose Potter forced him to grow up pretty fast. That being said, his retained naïveté makes him strangely level-headed while on missions, and he reacts almost unusually calmly to canon breaches, unless it involves Hermione Granger. Do not bash Hermione Granger when he's around. Otherwise, he is very soft-spoken and polite and has proven to be a quick study, mastering bipedal locomotion within minutes and picking up on minor canon details on first reads. This may or may not have something to do with Pokémon being able to instantly learn new moves. It was this attention to detail that actually saved his partner's life. He has also revealed he has a bit of a trollish streak, as he delights in teasing his partner that she is secretly in love with the Librarian at every possible opportunity. (This doesn't mean he's not hoping they'll get together, though.) Zeb never learned to read (and still hasn't—his Universal Translator does all the work) so he never got the chance in his past life to develop a taste for good literature. He considers The Inheritance Cycle the finest series ever written, though he is also very fond of Harry Potter and Animorphs (among other things), so there may be hope for him yet. As a Luxray, Zeb's favorite means of attack is his moveset (Thunder Wave, Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Crunch), and he occasionally wields a pair of knives or a Muggle-use wand as a human. Electricity is still his favorite means of attack, though. Timeline April 2015 * Falls into HQ. * Is partnered with Rina. May 2015 * Heads into "Rose Potter". Year 2025 * Still working in the DMS. Mission Reports Home: Response Center 3-Apple-14 (Character Journal) Missions are listed in chronological order. Partnered with Rina # "Zeb" (interlude) # "He Was Practically Asking For It" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) # "Back Into WhatThe" (Harry Potter) # "Rose Potter," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6 (Harry Potter) #* Mary Sue: Rose Potter # "Fate Amenable to Change" (interlude), with the Notary, Wobbles the Clown, Desdendelle, and the Librarian # "I Need a Freaking Drink" (mini-interlude), with Agent William Marshall # "Two Sues for the Price of One" (Doctor Who) # "Now This is Deliberate" (Doctor Who) # (In progress; cowrite with Neshomeh) #"Misophist" (Doctor Who/''Harry Potter), with Agents Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) # "Completely Mistaken" (The Inheritance Cycle/''Lord of the Rings), with the Reader and Kozar (DIC) # "But is She Goffik?" (Harry Potter) # Appears in "Screw Loose" (PPC badfic), with the Librarian # (In progress; cowrite with Scapegrace) # "So Much for Subtlety" (Harry Potter), with Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) and Corolla (DoSAT) # "Of Stus Gone By" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), with Valon and Kala (DF) # "Avatar According to Sue" (Avatar: The Last Airbender) # "Sue-tably Unimpressed" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) # "Rassilon's Little Brat" (Doctor Who) # "That Explains a Lot" (Doctor Who) # "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" (Pirates of the Caribbean) # Appears in "Extraterrestrial" (Doctor Who/''Super Paper Mario), with Valon and Kala (DF). # (In-progress; cowrite with DawnFire) # "Little Miss Mary" (coming soon) Notable Missions * "Rose Potter," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6 (Harry Potter'') Other Stories * "Ten Years Hence: The Aviator and Zeb" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues